


song

by Fuusuke



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuusuke/pseuds/Fuusuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Arrow/Flash: Iris/Laurel, song".</p>
            </blockquote>





	song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "[Arrow/Flash: Iris/Laurel, song](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=5092970#t5092970)" at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)@LJ.

Iris has almost dozed off to sleep, snuggled comfortably under the blankets, when she realizes that Laurel is singing in the shower. Because of the running water she can't hear it very well, but she can tell it's a slow and pleasant song that to her tired ears sounds like the perfect lullaby. So she curls up a little more on the bed, feeling warm and content, and she lets her girlfriend's voice finally lull her to sleep.  
  
That's how Laurel finds her, smiling in her sleep, and the woman can't help smiling herself as lies down next to her.


End file.
